28th Infantry Brigade (United Kingdom)
The 28th Infantry Brigade was a British Army formation which served during the First World War, the Second World War, and the Korean War. History First World War The Brigade was part of 9th (Scottish) Division during the First World War. It comprised 7th Battalion, Black Watch, and 10th and 11th Battalions, Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders. Second World War In 1939 the brigade was a second line Territorial Army formation and a duplicate of 154 Infantry Brigade. Initially the brigade belonged to the 9th (Highland) Infantry Division from 1939 to 1940. After the destruction of the 51st Highland Division during the Battle of France in 1940, the 9th Division was redesignated the 51st Highland Division and the 28th Brigade HQ was absorbed by HQ 154th Infantry Brigade.Joslen The 28th Brigade came into being again when the 2nd Gibraltar Brigade was redesignated as the 28th Brigade at Gibraltar on 1 December 1943. It served with the 4th Infantry Division in the Italian Campaign and in Greece.Joslen Korean War The Brigade arrived in Hong Kong from the UK in 1949, to join the 40th Infantry Division. It arrived in April 1951 in Korea, took the title '28 Commonwealth Brigade' and joined the 1st Commonwealth Division, and served right through the war until leaving in 1954. It comprised two British and one Australian infantry battalions and 16th Field Regiment, Royal New Zealand Artillery. SEATO The Brigade was reformed on 16 September 1955 in Malaya, formed from a combination of forces from Australia, New Zealand and Britain.28th Commonwealth Infantry Brigade Provost Unit - Malaya, Borneo, and Singapore, accessed June 2008 The formation was now air-portable and named the 28th Commonwealth Infantry Brigade Group. Its main elements were three infantry battalions from Australia, Britain and New Zealand and a British field artillery regiment with an Australian battery. The Brigade's operational role was as the 'Immediate Reaction Force' for the South East Asia Treaty Organisation. It was stationed in a new camp at Terandak, near Malacca in Malaysia. On 31 October 1971 the Brigade ceased to exist. However, its demise was painless and involved a mere change of name and location. On 1 November 1971 the Brigade became 28 ANZUK Infantry Brigade and was located on the northern side of Singapore Island. The brigade disbanded in 1974. The Brigade actually disbanded in January 1976 after a short period as 28 (UK) Infantry Brigade after the demise of ANZUK Force. HQ was at the old Admiralty Building near to HMS Terror and the naval base. Structure ;Under 9th (Scottish) Division *7th Battalion, Black Watch *10th Battalion, Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders *11th Battalion, Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders ;24 December 1943 *2nd Battalion, Somerset Light Infantry *2nd Battalion, King's Regiment (Liverpool) *1st Battalion, Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders - (From 5 December 1944) *2/4th Battalion, Hampshire Regiment - (From 24 March 1944) ;Mid 1949 *1st Battalion, King's Own Scottish Borderers *1st Battalion, The South Staffordshire Regiment *1st Battalion, The King's Shropshire Light Infantry ;Korea * 1st Battalion, The King's Own Scottish Borderers, July 1951 – August 1952 * 1st Battalion, The King's Shropshire Light Infantry, July 1951 – September 1952 * 1st Battalion, The Royal Fusiliers, August 1952 – July 1953 * 1st Battalion, The Durham Light Infantry, September 1952 – July 1953 * 3rd Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment (3 RAR), September 1950 – July 1953 * 1st Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment (1 RAR), June 1952 – March 1953 * 2nd Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment (2 RAR), April 1953 – July 1953 Commanders * Brig. B.A. Campbell (Commander 1939) * Brig. A.C.L. Stanley Clarke (Commander 1940) * Brig. A.J.L. Purves * Brig. C.A.M.D. Scott Notes References * External links * Order of Battle * Category:Infantry brigades of the British Army in World War I Category:Infantry brigades of the British Army in World War II